A phase 2 trial with immunotoxin BL22 that targets B cell malignancies has been opened in patients with Hairy Cell Leukemia. So far 16 patients have been treated and many have shown a complete hematologic remission.[unreadable] [unreadable] A phase 1 trial with BL22 in pediatric ALL was opened in collaboration with Dr. Alan Wayne, P.O.B. The current dose level is 25 microgram/kg Q.O.D. x 3. No major toxicities have occurred.[unreadable] [unreadable] A phase 1 trial with immunotoxin SS1P given by continuous infusion in mesothelioma, pancreatic cancer and ovarian cancer has been completed and a second trial is near completion. Several minor responses were observed. Dose escalation is continuing.[unreadable] [unreadable] A phase 1 trial in CLL with immunotoxin LMB 2 targeting CD25 has been opened and four patients treated, and a phase 1 trial in CTCL is now open.[unreadable]